


February 25, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Darkness concealed Reverend Amos Howell's tears as he suffered from a creature's attack.





	February 25, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Darkness concealed Reverend Amos Howell's tears as he suffered from a creature's attack by the side of a road.

THE END


End file.
